The present invention relates to the field of rotating electrical machines and is applicable to the configuration of high-power motors or generators having a permanent-magnet rotor, and in which special measures for dissipation of the heat to the supporting body of the stator are provided for the end windings of the stator winding. Such motors can be used as propulsion motors for ships; as generators, they can be used, for example, in wind power systems.
A known synchronous motor of the type described above is generally arranged in a gondola-like housing on the underneath of the hull of a ship. The stator is clamped into the housing with a positive lock or a force fit, thus ensuring that the stator, and hence the stator winding, are cooled by the surrounding sea water. The end windings of the stator winding may have additional cooling devices in the form of a fan or a spraying device as disclosed in WO 97/49 605 A. Furthermore, it has been proposed as disclosed in WO 99/05 023 A for heat dissipation bridges composed of a plastic such as an epoxy resin to be used for the end windings of the synchronous motor, and which contains minerals as a thermally conductive filler.
The use of a synchronous motor with a permanent-magnet rotor is also known for a motor which is used to drive control rods in the pressure vessel of a reactor container, with a thermal bridge to the stator housing being provided for the end windings of the rotor. The thermal bridge is composed of a porous mineral filling, which fills the end winding areas. See: EP 0 523 353 A1/DE 692 03 988 T2.
When permanent-magnet synchronous motors are used in the operation of a ship and said motors are arranged within the hull of the ship, it is normal for the stator winding to be cooled by using a yoke ring as the stator, as the supporting body for the stator winding, in which channels through which fresh water flows are located. Cooling vanes arranged at the ends of the yoke ring ensure good cooling of the end windings (Jahrbuch der schiffbautechnischen Gesellschaft [Yearbook of the Ship Construction Association] 81 (1987), pages 221/222). It is also known in the case of permanent-magnet synchronous motors used in vehicles and various propulsion purposes, for the wall of the housing surrounding the stator to be provided with cooling channels. See: DE 42 13 132 A1, FR 1 571 890 A.
It is also known for electrical machines to be designed such that the rotor surrounds the stator. In xe2x80x9cexternal rotorxe2x80x9d machines, the stator is mounted on a tubular supporting body which, if necessary, can also be provided with cooling channels. See: DE 12 03 373 B and other documents in IPC H02K 1/06.
For cooling the end windings of an electrical machine in which the rotor revolves in a medium at high temperature and where the stator is closed off from the rotor by means of a split tube, it is known for annular heat conductors composed of cast copper to be arranged between the end windings and the cooled housing casing. The heat conductors have finger-like, flexible projections, which surround the end windings on the end faces with a short gap and extend into the vicinity of the air gap. The end windings are also surrounded by an embedding compound which is composed of an electrically insulating material having good thermal conductivity, such as an insoluble silicone resin with a filler composed of finely distributed powdery clay. See: DE 12 04 316 B 1.
Also knows are electrical machines in which the stator end windings have associated aluminum rings for heat dissipation purposes and in which the gap between the end windings and a ring is bridged by a thermally conductive filler layer, for example an epoxy resin. See: AT 151 584 A, U.S. Pat. No. 3 508 092 A. xe2x80x94Furthermore, an epoxy resin which, with the addition of a ceramic filler, has a thermal conductivity of 0.26 cal/m*sec*xc2x0 C. is known to be used for impregnation of the stator winding of an electric motor. See: DE 38 08 190 A1.
In the context of a rotating electrical machine having s synchronous motor with a permanent-magnet rotor with a thermal bridge for the strator housing being provided for the end of the wingdings of the rotor, the present invention is based on the object of providing the thermal bridge with a thermal conductivity that is as high as possible. To achieve this object, the present invention provides for the thermal bridges associated with the end windings to be of solid construction and each to comprise a highly thermally conductive solid ring composed of metal, and a cast-resin body, which is cast into the solid ring and which contains a highly thermally conductive filler or a filler mixture. The solid ring is formed from a large number of axially stacked annular disks, which are matched to the external contour of the end windings and which are connected with a force fit to the supporting body of the stator. The end windings are embedded in the cast-resin body which has a thermal conductivity of more than 1.6 W/mK due to the use of a filler or a filler mixture making up a proportion of 50 to 90% by weight.
The design of the thermal bridge according to the present invention thus provides firstly for the area between the end windings and the supporting body of the stator to be essentially bridged by a solid ring, which is expediently composed of a metal such as aluminum or copper, rests closely on the supporting body of the stator and has a relatively short, defined gap between it and the end windings and, secondly for the end windings to be embedded in a thermally conductive cast-resin body which, for its part, rests closely on the solid ring. Since there are no layers of air in the radial direction between the end windings and the cooled supporting body which could adversely affect the heat dissipation, this ensures optimum heat transfer from the end windings to the cooled supporting body of the stator. Splitting the solid ring into individual laminates serves to reduce the eddy current losses. Such lamination also allows the contour of the solid ring to be finely matched to the external contour of the end windings, by the internal diameter of the laminates being finely stepped. The arrangement and design of the solid ring ensure that, by virtue of the cooled supporting body of the stator, the temperature remains relatively low up to a point close to the near end winding.
A thermal class F (long-term temperature resistance 155xc2x0 C.) cast-resin system can be provided for the cast-resin body of the thermal bridge which, apart from high thermal conductivity has a good response to temperature changes, high mechanical strength, and a low thermal coefficient of expansion. Adhesion on the boundary surfaces between the cast-resin body and the solid ring should also be ensured. Possible cast resins include, in particular, those based on polyester, ester imide, silicone, polyurethane and epoxy. Epoxy-based resins, in particular acid-anhydride curable resins, have been found to be particularly suitable, owing to their balanced characteristic profile. In addition to aromatic epoxy resins of bisphenol A and/or bisphenol F, it is also possible to use, in particular, resins which have the following composition:
a) an aromatic and/or heterocyclic polyepoxy resin, possibly mixed with an aliphatic epoxy resin;
b) an anhydride and/or an anhydride mixture, in particular a carboxylic acid anhydride and/or a carboxylic acid anhydride mixture, possibly mixed with an acid ester composed of an anhydride; and
c) an accelerator such as an amine accelerator, with components (a) and (b) normally being used stoichiometrically in a ratio of 1:1, or with slightly less of the component (b).
A cast-resin body produced using such resins which are known per se and are commercially available may contain rigid and/or flexible fabric insert components, in order to influence the mechanical characteristics. The essential feature is, however, that the cast-resin to be processed contains a filler which serves to increase the thermal conductivity and, possibly, to reduce the thermal coefficient of expansion of the cast-resin body and to increase the resistance to temperature changes. Inorganic fillers having high intrinsic thermal conductivity, such as aluminum oxide, aluminum nitride, in particular coated aluminum nitride, silicon carbide and metal powders in particular such as aluminum powder together with finely ground quartz and synthetic silica flour, as well as mixtures of these materials, are particularly suitable for this purpose. The respectively chosen filler combination should make up a proportion of between 50 and a maximum of 90% by weight, and preferably 60 to 90% by weight, in the cast-resin body. If the filler combination contains finely ground quartz or synthetic silica flour, its proportion should be at most 10% by weight.
Said fillers or filler combinations-can be incorporated relatively well in the resins mentioned above, since these resins have relatively low viscosity. At a processing temperature of about 60 to 90xc2x0 C., and preferably at 75 to 85xc2x0 C., those resins based on polyepoxy, in particular, have good application at temperatures from 70 to 100xc2x0 C., and preferably at 80 to 90xc2x0 C., both at normal pressure and in a vacuum, or in a vacuum with pressure subsequently being applied.
A thermal bridge designed according to the present invention has a thermal conductivity of more than 1.6 W/mK in the region of the cast-resin body, and even more than 2.0 W/mK if the proportion of filler is very high. The thermal bridge designed according to the present invention is sufficiently mechanically robust that there is no need for the end winding reinforcement otherwise required. If the cast-resin body is enriched with an electrically insulating filler, it is also possible to dispense with the main insulation otherwise required on the end winding side, if the windings are designed appropriately.
Thermal bridges designed according to the present invention are used in particular in rotating electrical machines in which the supporting body is a housing surrounding the stator, as for example in a ship""s propulsion system, which can be arranged like a gondola, or in the case of propulsion motors, arranged within the hull of the ship. The novel thermal bridge can, however, also be used for rotating electrical machines in which the supporting body is arranged in the interior of a stator surrounded by the rotor. One possible field of application in this case is for generators for wind-power systems.